Table saws are typically used to cut boards into a desired shape or dimension. However, sometimes the worker is faced with boards that have crooked edges. One of the edges has to be straightened before the other edge can be straightened in order to provide finished joinable board. After one of the edges of the board is straightened, it is easy to cut the other uneven edge by simply running the straightened edge along the fence of the table saw.
The prior art shows many devices that have been use for the purpose of straight-lining the edge of boards. Unfortunately, the known devices are either expensive motorized machines, difficult to use because they contain too many parts, inefficient, time consuming, cumbersome to use, and limited in the length of board they can handle. This becomes apparent when more than a few boards require straight-lining.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device for straightening crooked, uneven edged boards that is inexpensive to manufacture, has a minimum number of parts, and is easy to assemble and dissemble.